Searching for Emrys
by EosAella
Summary: Morgana may be gone, but that doesn't mean she hasn't caused Merlin a whole heap of trouble. With the whole of Camelot searching for the mysterious Emrys how long can he stay hidden? And how long will Morgana stay dead for? Because she just won't die!
1. Chapter 1

"If you've got something to say, now's your chance to say it."

Merlin had a sense of de ja vu from their trip back to Ealdor. Now that Arthur was king all other parts of his destiny had been full-filled there was just… this. Merlin opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the door opened and Sir Leon entered. "Sire, you're needed in the council chambers immediately. It's Morgana."

The king and his servant shared a quick glance before they both ran from the room.

_-About thirty seconds later in the council chambers after a rather un-elegant run through the castle-_

"Morgana " Arthur muttered when he saw who had been thrown before his feet.

Exile hadn't suited her well. He hair was raggedy and her clothes were ripped and not really appropriate for a woman of nobility.

"Hello Arthur." she looked up at her brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I would have thought that obvious, I am the rightful queen after all."

"You really need to learn to let that go..."

"So what are you going to do? Execute me?"

"You are guilty of practising sorcery and enchantments, by the laws of Camelot I must."

"Yeah... But you won't."

"And what not?"

"Arthur I have raised an army of the dead, I've opened the veil between the two worlds, I've killed Uther and I've been queen twice. Do you really think I would be here if I didn't want to be?"

"What do you mean? And you didn't kill my father, that old sorcerer Dragoon did."

"What? You mean the man that tried to heal him? I had created an enchanted pendant, any healing spells used on Uther were reversed and their power increased. That sorcerer was telling you the truth Arthur."

"So why are you here?"

Morgana didn't answer but just held up her finger and cocked her head as if waiting for something. Without warning everyone in the room and seemingly everyone in Camelot collapsed into a deep sleep save Arthur, Merlin and Gaius. "I tainted the water, everyone that has drank it this morning that is not you or is not magical is now sleeping. I don't want them dead of course, then who would I rule over once I've got the crown from you. But that's not why I'm here."

Arthur ignored her and turned to look at Merlin, "_MER_lin!"

"I... Err... Didn't have anything to drink this morning?"

That excuse seemed to suffice because then he turned to Gaius with a questioning look.

"Before the great purge I used to practice magic sire. Your father knew this."

He nodded and turned back to Morgana, "So why are you here?"

"I can't take the thrown until you're dead, I can't kill you until our protector is dead. I am here to find Emrys, I want him dead."

Merlin paled slightly. "And how do you propose to do that?" Arthur stood and walked towards her.

"Well," then in a movement missed by all but Merlin Morgana was standing behind Arthur, a knife to his throat, "if you're in danger he has to reveal himself. And if he doesn't and thinks I'm bluffing then I get to kill you. I can't fail."

"I don't know anyone called Emrys."

"Of course not, if you did you'd probably execute him for saving your life."

"And why would I do that?"

"Didn't I say, he saves you with magic."

Merlin made to step forward, if it was a choice between Arthur and his secret he didn't need to think. He stopped though when he was sent a glare from the king, "Good thing I don't need rescuing then."

Merlin noticed a small flash of silver from Arthur's hand," What do you-" Morgana began before the small dagger was plunged into her stomach and she dropped to the floor. Dead.

Arthur stepped away from the body, "well now that's dealt with, how do we wake this lot up?" He gestured at the still sleeping guards and knights.

Gaius bent down and started trying to wake up a guard whilst Merlin started examining Gwaine.

"GWAINE WAKE UP! THE TAVERNS GIVING AWAY FREE EGGS!"

The knight shot up,"what? Where?"

He looked disappointed to discover he wasn't even in the tavern anyway.

Once everyone had been woken up and told what had happened Arthur made an announcement. "I want this 'Emrys' found. He's somewhere here in Camelot, search everywhere."

Gaius caught Merlin's eye with a worries glance.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are you going to do to this 'Emrys' if you find him?" Merlin asked as he pottered around Arthur's chambers tidying up bits and bobs.

"_When _I find him he can be tried as a sorcerer."

"But surely _if _you find him you're not going to kill him! Morgana said he was your protector…"

"Yes, well Morgana once said that she was loyal to Camelot and look how that turned out."

"And if she was telling the truth?"

"She wasn't. Those who practice magic are _all _evil Merlin, You need to remember this."

"But… but what about Gaius? He said that he used to practice magic, ye t even your father trusted him."

"Gaius hasn't done it since it was banned therefore he has not broken the law. This 'Emrys' has and he needs to be punished accordingly, why can't you see that? I'm just trying to keep Camelot safe."

"So am I" Merlin muttered under his breath but Arthur didn't hear him.

-A bit later on (about 102 minutes)-

The knights and guards had begun their search of the kingdom, starting with the castle. Merlin and Gaius looked on nervously as their chambers were thoroughly searched, the guards of Camelot did seem to have more respect than the witchfinder though. Luckily the knight leading this group was Lancelot so Merlin wasn't as nervous as he would have been had it been someone else.

"What's in this room?" A guard asked gruffly jerking his head towards the back room that was Merlin's.

"That's mine." Merlin spoke up. The guard made to enter but Lancelot caught Merlin's eye and saw his pleading look before intervening.

"Let me."

Merlin went to join him as he stood in the room, "Now Merlin, as a knight I am bound by duty to report any magical findings but I can't report anything if I don't find anything. So is there anywhere that there is _absolutely no point _in me looking?"

"Well I've never managed to pull up any floorboards so there's nothing under any of those." He gave the knight a significant look and they nodded to each other before the search began.

Merlin went back to the main rooms and gave Gaius a reassuring smile.

-Even later on (after most of the searches had stopped)-

The druid was shoved roughly to the floor in front of Arthur by the guard that had caught him.

He had been caught in the forest just on the outskirts of the main town and brought to Camelot immediately.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked him.

"Alkos my lord." He answered quietly.

"You are not Emrys?"

"Emrys? No. But I have heard of your search for him, it is pointless. He won't reveal himself unless it is forced or he chooses to. You won't be able to find him. The time is soon though, he should watch the signs. His destiny will be full filled very soon."

"You know who he is?"

"Of course I do. Every druid knows both his magical name and his birth name."

"He has two names now does he?"

"Technically he has three but one of them was of his own choosing. I don't know why he would choose-"

"Choose what?"

"His, err… other name."

"Which is?"

"Urm, Dragoon." The druid muttered quietly.

"That old man?"

"Yeah…"

"That said I looked like a toad?"

"Well…" Merlin said from his place behind Arthur.

He shut up at a glare. "Well this is excellent. Now we know what he looks like!"

"With all due respect sire, you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't actually an old man. He used an aging potion."

"How do you know?" Arthur asked the question that was at the forefront of Merlin's mind.

"We're druids. We're not stupid."

_Stop giving him information would you! I've already lost one perfectly good disguise now! _Merlin sent a mental message to the druids whose eyes flicked up to him quickly.

_Sorry Emrys. _

Merlin just rolled his eyes at him. For a druid he was rather open with information but not very riddley.

"If you do find him though sire, you should know that the witch was telling the truth, Emrys has done nothing but protect you ever since his first few days here in Camelot."

"You mean he's not originally from Camelot?"

_STOP TALKING NOW! _Merlin mind-shouted.

"Err…No."

Merlin mentally face planted before doing a quick wordless spell and shutting his eyes to hide the rush of gold. The man fell to the floor unconscious.

Gaius rushed forward, "I think he's fainted sire."

"Wow Merlin, this druid's even more of a girl than you are."


	3. Chapter 3

A wind whipped around the isle as the sorceress held the altar to stop her from falling. A farmer sat at her feet, she had taken him from a village on the journey and now his usage was almost at an end. She held out a hand and plucked the up of life from the air.

_Tidrenas, _it began to rain and the cup filled to the brim. She drank deeply and felt her strength return as the figure below her slumped and collapsed breathing no more.

She was back.

-Back in Camelot-

Arthur stood before the druid in the dungeons, hands on his hips.

For the druid it wasn't the nicest thing to wake up to.

"I want to know more about Emrys." The king demanded.

"I can't, I already told you too much."

"And if I command you?"

"I won't listen."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Sounds like Emrys." he paused, "I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that."

-still in Camelot but a little bit later and in one of those numerous chambers that all look the same and could either be a throne room or a council chamber depending on the need-

Arthur walked along the line, his guards had rounded up all the men in the citadel that were under thirty and not born in Camelot. They hadn't looked any further because apparently this person had to be close to him.

He stopped when he got to the end.

"Merlin what are you doing here?"

"Technically Ealdor isn't part if Camelot."

"Well I know that!"

"Yet you still ask what I'm doing here."

A knight stepped forward, Sir Kay. He and Merlin had never exactly seen eye to eye. "Actually sire, as Emrys has to be close to you Merlin is quite a strong potential candidate."

"Did you just accuse my servant of sorcery?"

"Not at all my lord, I was merely stating the facts."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and the knight stepped back again.

"Oh well I suppose you'll have to stay here Merlin, can't show favourites now."

"Except that I am actually your favourite." Merlin joked.

"I dunno, I'm quite fond of Harold over here." Arthur went and clapped a hand on the shoulder of a young serving boy who looked terrified.

"Arthur. That's Howard."

"Oh, um... Geoffrey!" The old man stepped forward, "you said you'd found something to reveal sorcerers?"

"Yes sire, it was a tool from the earlier days of the purge. It's been in the vaults for years." He produced a bundle from behind his back, and unwrapped it to reveal something that looked vaguely like the crystal of neotid. "A sorcerer would not be able to get to close to this, they would do anything to prevent it including lashing out with magic. All you need do is hold it and walk along the line."

Arthur nodded and took the crystal. He began to walk along the line, he got to Howard and was forced to stop abruptly when the doors opened and the Druid walked in.

"How did you es-" Arthur began to walk towards him but stopped as the man yelled and threw a hand out, a blast of power spead from him and the crystal shattered.

"Sorry." he said unapologetically.

Arthur motioned for the guards who took him away again before walking back to the line. Merlin couldn't help but think that this was the most useful thing the Druid had done since coming to Camelot.

"So Merlin, looks like it's between you and Harold."

"Arthur," Merlin began and Gaius and Lancelot looked worried, "It's still Howard."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for another little chapter but that just seems to be how they're turning out at the moment. <em>

_Three guesses who the sorceress is at the beginning :S_

_And the bit with Arthur and the Druid in the cell, I imagine the druid's personality to be quite like Hagrid's from Harry Potter (especially the philosipher's stone). _

_Might not update for a while because I'm going away and the chance of wifi is debatable but that's not until Monday so I might still get a chance to. _

_UPDATE:_

_I new I had to revise this chapter (which I have done) but I didn't realise quite how bad it was i.e. terrible._

_All I can do is apologise and promise to update a new chapter really really really really really soon._

_Probably._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so I told you I would update really soon when I revised the last chapter, this one's a bit of a filler really but I kept my promise. This is about five minutes later..._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Howard couldn't take it anymore! He had come to Camelot in the hope of finding some work and had been beside himself when he got a place working within the royal household as a servant to the newly appointed Sir Gwaine.<p>

He granted himself lucky not just in getting the job but in whom his master was. He had heard horror stories from other servants about some of the courtiers and the king's servant always looked dead on his feet (even if he was the only one to not seriously complain). Sir Gwaine treated him more like a friend, inviting him to the tavern, forcing him to eat enough, not punishing him if something goes wrong and inviting him to the tavern, amongst other things. "Alright Howard?" – "Let me take some of that for you" – "I've told you to cut all that my lord crap; it's Gwaine. I'm not the princess… I mean the queen."

All going great until he realised that this meant he had to go on the hunts with the knights and…

The king.

Sir Gwaine was one of King Arthur's closest friends. Meaning that _all _the hunting trips and _all _the quests that the king chose to partake in, Sir Gwaine also had to.

And when King Arthur hunted/quested/did anything that involved leaving Camelot something bad happened.

It was the unwritten rule.

Bandits, bandits, bandits, mercenaries, bandits, bandits, bandits, Morgana and some more bandits to name a few things they have faced.

He could just about put up with it though. He was never the only servant there, the king's servant Merlin was _always _there. Even when he was ill but Howard really didn't want to think about that time, it wasn't pretty.

He was alight though, obviously the knight's favourite but Howard didn't hold that against him. He had been amongst the group that had reclaimed Camelot after all. It was a wonder he wasn't a knight himself, he had saved the king enough times. But then again he was useless with a sword.

But he was good company and his banter with his master was always entertaining.

He had put up with all that but now! Now he was almost being accused of sorcery. He knew that out of the two of them there was no way anyone but the rather unobservant Sir Kay would dare suggest that it could be Merlin.

In short: He was screwed.

And he couldn't believe the king didn't even know his name! He'd spent enough time with him…

Either way he'd had enough. He was leaving to go back to his village, it wasn't in Camelot so once he was there they couldn't do anything.

The disturbing thing was that one of them was undeniably a sorcerer.

Howard thought he would have noticed had it been him…. But the only other person was-

No. Morgana and that druid were probably just lying, that's what sorcerers do after all.

He shook his head and continued to pack his bag. He hated leaving Merlin in the lurch like this but he couldn't stay here he just – couldn't.

Merlin sighed when he heard the news. Howard had run.

Arthur would never have suspected Merlin anyway but now he had the 'he ran so he's guilty' excuse so Howard (not that Arthur knew his name, still) would take the blame.

Also, Merlin realised with a jolt, Howard would know that he himself wasn't a sorcerer and would work out who it really was.

Great.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur sent out small groups of guards to search for Howard but in Merlin's opinion his heart wasn't in it. He didn't send any knights and he absolutely refused to go himself. When Merlin voiced his opinion about this Arthur vehemently denied it "Of course I'm trying Merlin, he's a dangerous sorcerer!" But to anyone that knew the king it wasn't obvious he didn't believe that.

As happy as Merlin was that he was no longer under suspicion (he didn't count Sir Kay) he was still worried. Howard would have surely figured out his secret by now and soon enough it would become obvious that Emrys hadn't left Camelot. It had bought him a bit of time though.

Gwaine was rather miffed about it all frankly. In any other circumstances he would have backed Howard against anyone but this was _Merlin _they were talking about, his best friend (and he wasn't afraid to admit it like SOME queens that he knew naming no names Arthur). He didn't want to believe that Howard could be a sorcerer any more than he wanted to believe it of Merlin. To him it didn't really matter either way, he wasn't as wary of magic as someone born and raised in Camelot may be. He had come to regard Howard as a friend and he knew that Merlin was the first friend he ever had and his greatest, he just wished that one of them - whoever it was – had told him. He also thought that Lancelot had been acting even twitchier than normal but he would cross that particular bridge when he came to it. Preferably never; all that touchy feely stuff was best left to Gwen in his experience. Or Merlin for that matter.

-Back in another nondescript chamber (what is it with these Pendragons and their many chambers?)-

"We're catching up on your Emrys." Arthur informed the druid.

"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes, he has fled from Camelot and I have guards following him."

"No you don't" The druid answered instantly. Merlin mentally rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Emrys is still in Camelot; your guards must be chasing an innocent man. Although even if you had discovered him I doubt he would run, too damn loyal…"

"_Shut up!" _Merlin sent the message to the druid's mind.

"Sorry." He said aloud.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, um… I didn't mean to say that aloud."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"You know what I'm just going to stop talking now because…yeah." He tailed off.

"And who would you be saying sorry to?"

"M-Emrys."

Merlin was beginning to suspect that this man had verbal diarrhoea; he muttered a quick mental spell and once again closed his eyes to hide the flush of magic.

"You almost said something else there? What were you going to say?"

The druid went to open his mouth but found that his mouth was stuck together; he continued to try to open his mouth failing each time. He began to pull rather amusing faces and Merlin barely managed to conceal a chuckle.

"_DAMN YOU EMRYS!" _Merlin heard a shout in his head which only made him laugh more.

"Take him away," Said Arthur, "And figure out how to fix this! Council dismissed."

So maybe he hadn't bought him that much time but hopefully no one had caught on just how close it had got to them discovering him.

Unfortunately he didn't notice the look of mingled shock and realisation that crossed Gwaine's face ac everyone filed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So I haven't updated in ages and I'm really really really really uber sorry!<strong>

**Believe me? Good.**

**So an ickle teeny tiny cliffie in this chappie but it's not to bad...**

**I have a bit of a cry for help as well. I have really tempting idea for a dtory involving some whump! but I always fail at writing it because I really hate being mean to my favourite characters. So if anyone has any tips it would be much appreciated! Also ideas for types of torture would be welcome...**

**Wow that sounded psychotic.**

**As always reviews are viewed as lovely little bundles of joy and will be rewarded with metaphorical cookies!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

She ran. That was all she could do, her magic wasn't weak but it certainly wasn't strong enough to beat her.

So she ran.

She could hear feet pounding the floor behind her and... Were they wing beats? She didn't have time to consider this though.

So she ran.

And then she tripped. A log on the floor (stupid forest why did it have to have so many odd bits of wood?) Her pursuer advanced on her, there was no escape now.

"What do you want from me?" She asked desperately.

"You have a sister don't you?" The other asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes..."

"I want you to go to her."

"I can't go to her, she was captured and taken to Camelot."

"But didn't you hear? She escaped."

"She did?"

"Yes, she never left Camelot though. I want you to go and take a message to the king whilst you're there."

"What message?"

"You'll find out, you won't even need to go to the king he'll come to you. Just go to your sister."

"I'll do it. Thank you my lady."

"No really, the pleasure is all mine." Morgana said as she swooped down and plunged the dagger into the girl's side. "Now off you go, to Camelot."

The girl didn't move, she wasn't dead but she knew that she didn't have long.

"GO!" Shouted Morgana.

So she ran.

-In Camelot about two hours later-

"What happened Gaius?" Arthur asked as they looked at the young girl's body.

"She was stabbed sire."

"I can see that, I meant do you know who did it?"

"Arthur," Merlin spoke up, "The dagger."

"Yes Merlin. The dagger killed her, I just want to know who put it there. We can't have people going round killing the citizens of Camelot."

"I don't think she was a citizen of Camelot." Said Gaius.

"Why not?" Asked the king.

Gaius reached down and gently turned her arm over to reveal a Druid tattoo.

"She was a Druid." Murmured Arthur, he turned to a bystander, "You were here when she entered the city, did she say what she wanted?"

"She said she was looking for her sister my lord. Someone called Freya?"

Merlin's head snapped down to look at the girl's face. There she was, the resemblance was astounding. He blinked back tears at the reminder of his lost love and Gaius put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Arthur," Merlin said again, "Look at the dagger."

"What Merlin? What's so special about the- oh." He bent down an pulled the dagger from the girl's side, he was surprised she had kept it to be honest.

But it served as a message, Morgana was alive. It was the dagger he had given her for her birthday.

-Little bit later-

"She's alive so she must be planning something." Said Leon.

"Why reveal that she's alive though? Wouldn't it be better if she stayed secret so she could launch a surprise attack?" Gwaine pointed out.

"I don't know. Who knows what's going through her mind right now, and how did she survive anyway?" Said Arthur.

"Maybe it was a threat, or maybe she's just trying to say that we're not safe yet." Suggested Merlin.

"Does she know about what's happening on the Emrys front?" Asked Gwen.

"What is happening on the Emrys front?" Elyan questioned but no one really knew.

"Do you think he knows who he is?" Asked Lancelot glancing at Merlin.

"I hope not" Said Gaius.

They were all in Arthur's chambers, it was the first time they had had one of their let's-all-be-equals meetings since they found the round table but Arthur thought that now was as good a time as any to start.

"She doesn't know," Arthur said confidently, "That's why she came to Camelot last time."

They all thought about this for a minute.

"What if Emrus decided to join her?" asked Elyan, "I mean they are both powerful and even though the Druid may say he's loyal to you Arthur what have you ever done to earn the loyalty of a sorcerer?"

"He's not on her side." Said Gwaine causing everyone to give him questioning looks, "I mean if she had someone so powerful on her side there would be no reason to wait to attack." Gwaine hadn't told Merlin that he knew yet but he didn't believe that he was evil.

"Why don't we try and figure out what's happening with all this Emrys stuff now then?" Suggested Leon.

"Ok," Said Arthur, "We know that he's young, he's not from Camelot, he's loyal to me, the Druid knows who he is, it's not Harold-"

"Howard" Came seven other voices.

"-right. He's Dragoon, he's still in Camelot and he's powerful." There was a moment of silence, "Any ideas?"

"Well we must have missed someone when the young men that weren't from Camelot were being rounded up because now we know it's not Howard that only leaves Merlin." Said Leon.

There was a tense moment of silence until Arthur started laughing, everyone gave him strange looks, "Sorry I just thought of Merlin trying to be an all powerful sorcerer." He said by way of explanation.

Gwen hadn't said anything for a while but her brain had been working overtime. Then it clicked. Her eyes widened slightly but unnoticeably as she came to her own conclusion.

She knew who it was.

-Even later on in Gaius' chambers-

"You know it really is quite odd." Said Merlin as they ate their dinner.

"Odd?" Asked Gaius.

"Yeah. That Arthur considers me to be the idiot."

Gaius smiled slightly, "Have you unstuck the druid's mouth yet?"

"No I think he's done enough damage."

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"How's he meant to eat?"

Merlin's eyes widened with horror and he jumped up and ran out the room.

Gaius shook his head, it had been three days since the spell was cast. And he wondered why they all thought he was the idiot?

* * *

><p><strong>So I've finally decided exactly what's going to happen in this story! Yay! Now all I have to do is write it :)<strong>

**I'll be very impressed if anyone guesses what those wing beats were earlier by the way.**

**I just feel I should clear something up as well, in my last note I asked for help with whump! that isn't for this story it's a completely different one that I've had an idea for. So don't worry I'm not going to start torturing anyone in this story!**

**And that's all I have to say for now. **


	7. Chapter 7

"These council chambers really need numbering." Merlin muttered as he ran through the castle trying to find the right one; he had already been into about five rooms(and a broom cupboard but we won't go into that) and he was hoping to find where he was meant to be soon.

He heard voices from behind a door up ahead 'finally' he thought as he slipped through the door inconspicuously and took his place next to Gaius.

After he had given the Druid his mouth back Arthur had found out and was now back to questioning him.

"You know who Emrys is?" Asked Arthur.

"Yes."

"But you're not going to tell us?"

"No."

"What if I promised not to hurt him?"

"Will you?"

"No."

"Well there you go then. You shouldn't hurt Emrys, especially after all he's done for you. Not only saving your life but making you the man you are today. If it weren't for him you'd still be a prat."

"Oh for goodness sakes." Merlin muttered under his breath earning him an elbow in the ribs from Gaius. "Ow."

"Be quiet then."

Merlin nodded and turned his attention back to Arthur, "Leon write that down." Leon nodded and added the new information to the list that they were compiling on Emrys. "Even if you don't tell us his name you'll give away enough information soon enough and then we'll get him."

"To be honest I'm surprised you haven't already I mean I've given you enough details even if it has been accidental. He certainly thinks I have given that he's shut me up twice by knocking me out or sticking my mouth together."

"He did that?"

"No I did it to myself," he said sarcastically, "Of course it was him!"

"But how? No one in the room said anything..."

"He doesn't need to say incantations aloud, the only way you'd be able to tell if he was doing magic would be when his eyes glow gold." He quickly slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Eyes glow gold when doing magic." Murmured Leon writing it down.

"Thank you." Said Arthur smugly.

Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't do anything yet.

"That wasn't really anything helpful to be honest, all people with magic's eyes glow when they do magic. Now if I told you that his father was Balinor then- damn."

"Balinor? The last dragonlord? But he didn't have son."

"When he fled Camelot about twenty years ago he left Camelot's borders and met a woman in E-" but the Druid didn't finish his sentence as he yelled and clutched his head.

Gaius looked at Merlin who just twiddled his thumbs and avoided his gaze.

The Druid calmed eventually but through the form of passing out.

"Alright Emrys we get it, you don't want us to know where you're from." Arthur sighed and motioned for the guards to take away the the unconscious man.

Only thirty seconds after the doors had shut they opened again to reveal Howard being dragged in by two guards.

"We found him sire, he was heading back towards his own village." One of them said.

"Let him go," said Arthur, "Your name has been cleared Harold you are free to go and - should you want it - your job is still there."

"Thank you my lord," said Howard, "But my name is still Howard."

Gwaine burst out laughing at his servant's words and moved over to clap him on the back. The two left together leaving Arthur looking suitably embarrassed.

"He has potential." said Merlin.

"For what? To be as annoying as you?"

"Well there's got to be some reason Gwaine likes him." Arthur shook his head and they also left, the remaining council members took this as their dismissal.

-In the library-

Leon flicked through the pages of the records he was looking at. Balinor had been forced into hiding meaning that the knights must have found him, if this was so then where he was must have been written down. He soon found the right page and quickly scanned the report. He gasped as he found the name of the village.

He only knew one person from Ealdor, and he was the right age.

But it couldn't be could it? Merlin couldn't be Emrys.

He pulled out his list and began to work his way through it.

It all fit. It made sense. Every bit of information they had got from the Druid could point to one person.

How had they missed that?

* * *

><p><p>

**I finished this story today! There are going to be nine chapters and an epilogue. **

**I also realised that I've kind of forgotten about Percival but managed to bring Lancelot back to life so for the purposes of this story let's say that it was Percival that walked through they veil 'k?**

***insert request for reviews and whump! help***

**Now I can move on to finishing some of my other stories (starting with role reversal) although I'll have to do it quickly before the plot bunnies eat me... **

**I'm going to do an update a day for this story unless I suddenly feel really generous :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Elyan wasn't as unobservant as everyone thought. He was the quiet one, he watched and he noticed things. He was the first one to see how nervous Arthur was one day and later on he had proposed to Gwen. He was the one to notice how sad Lancelot was on the day of the wedding and he went over and comforted his friend. He was the one that saw why Gwaine drank and how his alcoholic habits increased at the same time every year; later revealed to be the anniversary of his mother's death.

So he wasn't the oblivious one as many thought.

He knew who Emrys was but he wasn't going to tell anyone. Gaius had done too much for everyone to have to be thrown in front of Arthur.

-In Arthur's chambers-

"Elyan, what can I do for you?" Asked the king as he entered, Merlin was pottering around clearing up as usual.

"We've received reports that Morgana has help."

"What? From who?"

"Well a patrol saw-"

"No who's helping her?"

"Oh. She's been seen with - with a dragon sire."

Merlin dropped the helmet he was holding leaving a sizeable dent in the side. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"But Morgana's not a dragonlord. How would she get help from a dragon?" Asked Merlin.

"I don't know, I was led to believe that the dragons were all dead." Said Elyan.

"They are, I killed the last one." Said Arthur.

"The reports say that this is a different one sire, it's a white dragon."

Merlin's eyes widened, "No." He muttered.

"She's been using it to gain followers." Said Elyan. He was watching Merlin closely, the young man looked utterly heartbroken.

"We need to stop her." Said Arthur.

"Isn't that sort of obvious?" Asked Merlin still looking distracted.

"We need to find Emrys." Arthur ignored him and carried on.

"Isn't that what we've been trying to do?" Asked Elyan.

"Yes but now I don't want him found to be arrested. If anyone can help us he can. Gather everyone together, get Leon to bring the list. We're going to figure this out."

Elyan nodded and left.

-32 minutes later-

"Leon why don't you read the list out?" Suggested Arthur.

"We're looking for a young man that's close to Arthur and not originally from Camelot. He's also the sorcerer Dragoon, he's very powerful and is the son of Balinor. His eyes glow gold when he performs magic. He's in Camelot at the moment and has been present at all the interrogations with the Druid." Leon rattled off the points, "He also used to think Arthur a prat and is responsible for his change to being less so. He's also very stubborn and called Arthur a toad."

"Any ideas?" Asked Arthur.

Elyan had to stop himself from gasping at his stupidity. He evidently wasn't as observant as he thought, Gaius wasn't Emrys. It could only be one person. Best to keep that to himself though he thought, it would destroy Arthur.

Arthur surveyed the blank faces before him, "Me neither." He went to the guards at the door and had a short conversation before sitting down again. A short while later the Druid was brought into the room.

"We need another clue." Said Arthur simply.

"Short of telling you his name I can't really say anything else," Said the Druid," It amazes me that you-the people who know him best-can't even guess."

Merlin hid a small smirk at his words, he too found that quite entertaining.

"Well then tell us his name!" Arthur shouted drawing his sword and pointing it at the man's chest.

"Arthur!" Merlin stood surprised at his friends actions. Gwen walked over to her husband and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's not the way." She said. He lowered the sword before tossing it aside.

"Sorry." He muttered.

They all jumped as the heard a roar from outside. Everyone ran to the window to see Morgana standing in the courtyard with about fifty sorcerers and a large white dragon.

"Emrys," She said in a sing song voice, "Come out come out where ever you are. Don't make me introduce my friends here to Camelot's defenses."

Without hesitation everyone ran from the room. The knights drew their weapons and Merlin and the Druid prepared their magic.

It seems his time was up.

* * *

><p><p>

**Bit of a cliffie here! We're just about to reach the climax of our story.**

**And what about the white dragon? What's going on there? My friend would blame Kilgharra because she thinks he's a 'bad dragon daddy'. **

**Next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow and then there's just the epilogue! I'll actually be quite sad when I've finished this...**

**Anyway review and what not because you just love me so much (I jest). **

**I'm still looking for help on the whole whump! front by the way... Hint hint. **

**('0')**


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana stood tall and proud at the front of her army. Beside her was Athiusa, the people of Camelot were all cowering back from the young dragon.

"Morgana," Arthur said as he walked towards her, his round table with him.

"Arthur." She nodded.

"What is this? What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my crown. It doesn't matter about Emrys anymore even he wouldn't be able to help you. I have my power and an army. Oh, and a dragon."

"Where did you get a dragon?"

"He came to me, after the ceiling collapsed in our last battle I made it to the forest. He healed me, I took it as a sign of loyalty."

Merlin shook his head at the dragon's actions, Aithusa watched him curiously. Did he recognise him?

"I don't think your Emrys exists." Said Arthur, "We've been searching for him for weeks and found nothing. Surely he would have come forward."

"Well then that just makes my job easier if he- what's that?" She looked to the sky as a silhouette passed over them. Everyone stared as the great dragon landed in the square.

"But you're dead!" Shouted Arthur.

"Evidently I am not Pendragon." The dragon looked down at him.

"You see Arthur! All dragons must have a natural loyalty to me." Morgana said arrogantly.

"I am not loyal to you witch!" The dragon was enraged, "I am loyal to my kin and to Camelot!" He saw the white dragon next to Morgana, "Aithusa what are you doing? Your loyalties lie with the last dragonlord with the one who hatched you!"

"Who?" The other dragon cocked his head.

"You are young but you need to learn who deserves your trust. This witch does not. Can you remember who hatched you?"

"No." He shook his head looking up at the older dragon.

Kilgarra turned his head to look down at the group of Camelot's defenders, "He will not know until you speak to him young warlock."

"Who are you talking to?" Demanded Arthur.

"The time of Albion is now Merlin, but it can't happen until the king knows."

Merlin shook his head, "I'm not ready, he's not ready. Camelot isn't ready!"

"Merlin?" Arthur took a step towards his friend but he was ignored.

"You don't have a choice Merlin, it is time." Said the dragon.

"This is how the prophecies said it would happen." The Druid urged.

Merlin took a step forward, and another, and another. He walked forward until he was facing Aihusa and took a deep breath.

"Oh drakon! Nan didi cae a sae! Ebahn mae che, dhyan llin pas, ahs sae. Ees kass." Aithusa bowed his head to Merlin and the dragonlord reached out a stroked his nose.

"I'm sorry." Said the dragon.

"It's alright, you didn't know." He reassured him.

"You!" Screeched Morgana, "You're a dragonlord?"

"Yep," Merlin said cheerily,"and guess what! I'm also a young man not from Camelot who's loyal to Arthur even if he can be a bit of a prat sometimes. My father-Balinor-ran from Camelot where he met my mother in Ealdor. I'm stubborn and oh yeah! The Druids call me?" He turned to the Druid in the group behind him.

"Emrys." He whispered but everyone heard.

"So now let's do another count. You have your powers and a small army. Camelot has me, two dragons and a few knights. How confident are you feeling?"

"I could defeat you in my sleep!" Morgana shouted and she threw a medium sized fireball at him.

Merlin waved his hand lazily and the ball fizzled and went out.

"Don't try to fight me Morgana. I've defeated people more powerful than you before."

"I doubt that." She laughed.

"Nimueh, Sigan? They just left of their own accord did they? What about all the beasts that have threatened Camelot over the years? You really think Arthur defeated all of them? That was me."

"But you can't fight off fifty sorcerers at once." She said simply and her army took that as their cue to attack.

Merlin held both his hands out and at least ten of them flew back, taking out another two on their way. Five of them ran towards the dragons but Kilgarra sent them back with a lazy flick of his claw.

Merlin held his hand out and concentrated on the cobbles of the floor, big cracks began to open up and another eight fell through.

"Halfway there." He muttered and began fighting again.

One of the sorcerers threw a spell at the people behind Merlin but the warlock threw out a hand and a shield appeared in front of his friends, another three sorcerers hit the shield and were sent flying through the air.

Merlin looked around for another way to stop a few, he spotted the gargoyles. He called them to life and they flew down and took out seven more before shattering.

There were only fifteen sorcerers left now. Merlin didn't really want to have to hurt them so he just decided to scare them into running away. He lifted his hand to the sky and dark clouds formed, thunder echoed around them. He lowered his hand to make a fork of lightening hit about three feat in front of the remaining sorcerers. They quickly turned tail and ran.

"As impressive as that was can you stop this rain?" Shouted Gwaine.

Merlin laughed and did so.

"Blimey." Said Lancelot quietly.

"Scared yet?" Merlin asked Morgana.

"Of you?" She said but there was a hint of fear in her voice.

She threw her hand forward and a stream of blue energy burst forth, Merlin met it with his own golden magic.

The two colours battled for dominance and it was obvious to those watching that the gold was getting brighter. Morgana was beginning to look worried and she pushed harder. The blue flickered for a moment but then was engulfed by the gold. The energy hit her square in the chest and there was a scream as she burst into thousands of tiny pieces that floated into the air.

Then there was silence.

"Merlin," Said Gwaine and he turned around,"You have got to teach me how to do that! You just exploded an evil bitch!"

"Witch." Corrected Leon.

"I know what I said."

"I knew you were powerful," Said Elyan, "But that was amazing."

"Slightly scary though." Gwen chipped in.

"Wait," Merlin interrupted, "You knew?"

They nodded.

"All of you?" He looked around.

They all nodded again.

Arthur stepped forward from where he was standing at the side.

"You're Emrys? And you all knew? Why am I always the last to find out about these things?"

"Well it was kind of obvious," Said the Druid, "I mean everyone else got it and I didn't even have to tell you that he-" The Druid suddenly went silent, his mouth kept moving but no words came out.

"MERlin." Said Arthur as the Druid gave the warlock an angry glare.

"What?" He said innocently.

* * *

><p><p>

**I was feeling kind because of the respoear I got so I thought I'd put this chapter up now**

**Just the epilogue to go, that's where I'm going to put my goodbye A/N so I won't rattle on here for ages :)**

**Well done to angelrider13 for guessing right about Athusia!**

**See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

_Two weeks after all the stuff with Morgana and the dragons._

"So," Arthur said to Merlin one morning as he pottered around the king's room doing his usual seemingly endless list of chores, "I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"_Mer_lin."

"Sorry, carry on."

"The whole of Camelot saw that two weeks ago."

"It was rather hard to miss."

"You just don't do subtle do you Merlin?"

"I do subtle as much as Gwaine does sober."

"You mean never?"

"Nope. Contrary to popular belief Gwaine's rarely drunk. He's just naturally a bit..."

"Thick."

"No. Well... yeah I suppose."

Arthur let out a snort of laughter, "So anyway back to what I was saying."

"Yes, yes, you were thinking. Anything else?"

"As I was trying to say before you distracted me."

"I think you distracted yourself really Arthur."

"_Mer_lin."

"Shutting up."

"Something needs to be done."

"About?"

"Magic. Well, more specifically you."

"Oh, so I save all of Camelot _AGAIN_ anf now you're just going to go and execute me. Gee thanks Arthur, I thought we moved passed that stage after you punched me in the face."

When Arthur had realised that Merlin had magic and that he was the last person to find out he had taken a rather violent course of action.

"Merlin."

"I mean I've been saing your royal behind for four and a half years now. Four years Arthur! Doesn't that grant me a little bit of clemency, would've thought you could at least reduce it to banishment-"

"Merlin."

"But no! You've got to go the whole hog haven't you? Well if you want to sentence me to death then so be it but you'll have to catch me first."

Merlin began a mad dash for the door but Arthur tackled him and brought them both crashing to the ground.

"Merlin would you just shut up and listen to me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well you can either say that you'll listen to me and get up and we can talk like grown ups or I can just sit on you whilst I say what I have to say."

"You realise I could make you move if I wanted to."

"I'd like to see you try."

Arthur instantly regretted his words as he saw a small flash of gold and before he realised what was happening he had been thrown back and landed with a _thump _on the bed. By the time he had manage to sit up Merlin was gone.

"MERLIN!" He ran out the room just in time to see the servant whip out of sight at the end of the corridor.

He sprinted after him and when he got to the end of the hallway he saw the Merlin had paused down the next corridor and seemed to be doing something to the floor. When he caught sight of him though he quickly started running again. Arthur made to run after him but quite quickly found himself in what appeared to be a lake.

No, wait, it was the floor.

Merlin had enchanted the floor.

Great.

He swam to where the enchantment ended and climbed out of the floor (that was weird) before continuing the chase now sopping wet.

"Merlin what are you doing?" Gaius asked as his ward burst into their shared chambers.

"Can'." He babbled.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! He just starts talking about what happened with Morgana, completely out of he blue. Next thing I know he's tackling me to the floor. I thought that was a sure fire sign that execution was coming."

"Merlin I know what Arthur was going to say."

"You knew he was going to have me executed and you didn't tell me? Thanks Gaius, I thought you were actually beginning to like me!"

"He wasn't going to have you executed Merlin!"

Merlin stopped his frantic dashing around (he had been packing)

"He wasn't?"

"No." Came a voice from the doorway, "I wasn't. Although now I'm not so sure." Merlin and Gaius looked up to see their king standing there dripping with water from head to toe.

"Merlin what did you do?" Gaius asked.

"I may have enchanted the floor."

Gaius' eyebrows began to climb up his forhead.

"To become a... er..."

"A lake." Arthur finished shaking out his hair.

Gaius opened his mouth as if to say something but then thought better of it. He decided to just leave them to it and hande Arthur a towel on the way out.

"So..." Merlin said after a couple of uncomfortable moments, "You weren't going to have me executed?"

"No."

"What umm... What were you going to do then?"

"I was going to tell you about a decision I made, I thought you might like to know what was going on before I announced it to the people but now you'll just have to wait."

"What? Arthur!"

"Serves you right."

"That's not fair!"

Arthur just pointed rang out part of his shirt.

"Point taken." Merlin muttered, "But still..."

"Still what?"

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

"Are you done?"

"Depends, are you going to tell me?"

"Depends, can you turn the floor back?"

"Erm..."

"Merlin!"

"I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"How can you even know how to do something without knowing how to undo it?"

"Well I don't know if I know how to undo it yet! I haven't exactly had a chance to try..."

Arthur sighed and left the room motioning for Merlin to follow him. They walked along in silence until they reached the lake/floor/thing and Arthur stood and pointed to it.

"Fix it."

Merlin grinned and conjured a boat.

"Not quite what I had in mind Merlin."

Merlin sighed and bent down to examine it. He tentatively place a hand on the floor, he frowned when - instead of hitting water - his hand came into contact with smooth stone.

"Err... It is fixed."

"Great. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Merlin frowned and then spotted a figure at the other end of the corridor. "But I suspect he might have something to do with it."

It was the druid that had been so very... helpful in the search for Emrys.

"I fixed your floor problem for you, I must say that was rather inventive Merlin."

"Thanks, but how did you..."

"i have a talent at undoing enchantments."

"Handy."

"Yes it is rather useful."

Arthur just shook his head, "Maybe I should give the job to you then, you seem to know what you're doing more than this useless thing." He nodded to Merlin.

"Hey! I am not useless!"

"I beg to differ."

"_cough cough-_Morgana-_cough cough_-dragon-_cough cough."_

"Shut up Merlin."

"Anyway what job?" The druid asked.

"Oh well now that would be telling."

"Arthur..." Merlin began.

"Alright," he held up his hands, "later on today I'm going to make an announcement to the kingdom. I'm repealing the magic ban."

He now stood before to very goldfishy looking sorcerers.

"So in turn it makes sense that I'm going to need a court sorcerer, and... well... can't believe I'm going to say this but you seem pretty powerful Merlin."

Arthur was almost knocked over with the force at which Merlin collided with him in a hug.

"Merlin! Get... off... me..." Arthur struggled to pry himself from the vice like grip.

"Oh... Sorry." Merlin looked sheepish.

"I take it that you want the job now?"

"What? Oh yes, yes of course."

"Good because I'll be honest, I'm not sure I could trust many others not to turn around and stab me in the back. Literally."

"Hey!" The druid said.

"And you wouldn't be able to keep all the top secret secrety stuff to yourself."

"Point taken."

"Top secret secrety stuff?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"Yes Merlin, it's actually an official term."

"Right..."

Arthur floundered for something to say for a minute before walking off down the hall, he was halfway to the end of the corridor when there was a splash and he disappeared from sight.

"I think you missed a spot." Merlin said.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHH! IT'S OVER!<strong>

**NBEARKLJGNPIERGBVIOAREJVB**

**(That was me having a random flail moment.)**

**I know, I know, I said that this would be up a lot sooner than it actually is... FORGIVE ME!**

**I just didn't know what I wanted to do with the epilogue and all my ideas were turning out, quite frankly, crap. So I waited until the plot bunnies for this story returned and lo and behold look what they gave me! I lake/floor/thing. Thanks bunnies, I owe you one.**

**I feel like I need to do the big long goodbye author's note but... I'm not going to do that. I hope.**

**Purely because I think (hope) that this isn't goodbye and you'll like this story soooooo much that you'll visit my profile and read some others :) Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks.**

**So... yeah... Thanks for sticking with me and all that stuff.**

**One last review? For old times sake? Or maybe just because you love me that much and of you don't then will recieve a dead baby in the post? (no actual babies will be harmed that was a joke people. A JOKE.)**

**Hmmm... so this did turn into one of those big long A/N's...**

**oh well.**

**Much love, **

**Eos ****('0')**


End file.
